Game Over
by MiniCouettes
Summary: OS - House qui perd contre Wilson aux jeux vidéo, ça doit le rendre furax! Mais comment Wilson peut-il être meilleur que House à la console?


_**Disclaimer :**_** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas…**

_**Pairing : **_**House/Wilson**

_**Blablatage : **_**Cette petite histoire m'ai venue quand j'ai joué à la console avec une de mes amies lorsqu'on était en vacances. J'avoue que ça m'énervait quand je perdais (le peu de fois où j'ai perdu :p) et j'ai vu que ça l'énervait aussi quand elle elle perdait ! Donc ça m'a inspiré ! S'tu t'es pas reconnue, j'parle de toi Béré ! Et ouai, pas d'ma faute si je suis trop forte… XD**

_« Game Over »_

_« Ah ! Encore gagné ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, JE suis le meilleur ! »_

House fronça les sourcils et jeta violemment sa manette sur la table basse devant la télé.

_« - T'as pas de la paperasse à finir ?_

_- Roooohhhh, allez House, le prend pas comme ça, t'as trouvé meilleur que toi, c'est tout. »_

House se leva et attrapa sa canne, non pas pour marcher, mais pour en mettre un coup à ce qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Wilson, qui comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer s'il restait assis sur le canapé, attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement pour s'échapper, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter un commentaire.

_« Ahah ! Non seulement je suis plus fort que toi à ton propre jeu, mais en plus je suis plus rapide ! »_

Sur ces mots, l'oncologue ferma la porte derrière lui afin d'éviter qu'un objet volant non-identifié ne lui heurte la tête. Et, une fois de plus, il prouva qu'il était plus rapide que son ami, car une seconde après avoir refermé la porte, Wilson entendit quelque chose cogner brutalement contre celle-ci. C'était une des deux manettes que House venait de balancer pour le toucher.

House était vraiment énervé, il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un ne le batte à SES jeux vidéos. Et puis, comment Jimmy avait-il pu le battre ? Il passe beaucoup moins de temps sur les consoles que lui. C'était physiquement impossible. Bref, House avait invité son ami pour passer un peu de bon temps, et voilà que ce dernier venait de tout gâcher.

De son côté, Wilson était content, voire même très content. Il avait satisfait son égo pour plusieurs mois en battant House aux jeux vidéo. Et ça lui faisait plaisir de l'avoir énervé aussi. Vu qu'il n'avait nulle-part où aller, il retourna à l'hôpital pour finir sa « paperasse ».

Ces derniers temps Wilson vivait chez son meilleur ami, car après son divorce, il avait laissé l'appartement à son ex-femme. Il avait dormi quelques temps à l'hôtel, mais House l'avait sorti de cette situation en lui proposant de l'héberger le temps qu'il se retrouve un autre appart'.

Bref, en gros il devait calmer le jeu s'il voulait dormir chez son ami ce soir. House étant très rancunier, ça s'annonçait difficile… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le battre rien que pour le plaisir de le faire enrager.

De son côté, le diagnosticien passa toute son après-midi sur son jeu, il devait ABSOLUMENT battre Wilson lors d'une dernière partie, dès que ce dernier serait rentré.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, Wilson déposa ses affaires dans son bureau, et embarqua quelques dossiers avec lui, histoire d'avoir un alibi s'il venait à croiser Cuddy. Il longea les murs d'un pas rapide tout en baissant la tête pour ne pas être repéré alors qu'il était censé de repos. Il s'arrêta devant une porte fermée, dans un service qui n'était pas le sien. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier que personne ne le voie.

_« - Dr Wilson ! Je vous ai attendu toute la journée !_

_- Mais c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui je ne travaille pas._

_- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mais pourquoi vous êtes ici alors ?_

_- Et bien, tu te rappelles du monsieur dont je t'ai parlé ? Le méchant avec une canne ?_

_- Oui ! Celui qu'est mal rasé et qui fait peur !_

_- Oui, celui-là. Je sais qu'il va m'attendre ce soir pour qu'on se fasse une partie de console, et j'aurais besoin que tu me montre d'autres techniques secrètes pour que je gagne plus facilement._

_- Ah oui, comme celles que je vous ai montré les autres jours où vous êtes venus ?_

_- Oui, c'est ça. »_

Le gamin sortit alors sa console portable et montra des nouvelles techniques pour gagner sans forcément être un pro à ce jeu.

Cela faisait près de deux semaines que le gamin était à l'hôpital, et sa sortie était prévue pour le jour-même, ce que l'oncologue ignorait. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, Wilson était penché vers le gamin, pour mieux voir l'écran de la console. C'était Cuddy qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, et elle était accompagnée des parents du gosse.

_« - Dr Wilson ?_

_- Euh… »_ Wilson s'était relevé d'un coup, il avait été surpris par la présence de Cuddy.

_« - Que faites-vous ici ?_

_- Hum… Euh… Je … euh… je … vérifiais les réflexes de la main droite du patient._

_- Cet enfant a été admis pour une jambe cassée, et nous devions le garder en observation pour la grippe qu'il a contracté à son arrivée._

_- Euh… » _

Cette affirmation le laissa perplexe. Il serrait et desserrait frénétiquement ses poings, et il pouvait sentir qu'elles devenaient moites.

_« On n'est jamais trop prudent » _

Ces mots furent prononcés si vite que Cuddy et les parents eurent eu du mal à les comprendre. Wilson profita de ce moment pour s'enfuir de l'hôpital. Il retourna à son bureau, attrapa vite fait ses affaires et s'en alla. Il mit sa veste et s'assit dans sa voiture. C'est en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, pour prendre les clés de la voiture, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son portefeuille. Il avait sûrement dû le faire tombé quand il a attrapé sa veste. Mais il ne pouvait pas retourner à son bureau, car si Cuddy lui tombait dessus, ça allait faire mal.

Tant pis, il attendrait demain pour le récupérer, et par la même occasion de se faire sermonner.

Il retourna alors chez House, se remémorant durant le trajet ce que le gamin lui avait appris. Il se réjouissait déjà de la paté qu'il allait lui mettre.

*******

_« -Yeahhh !!! Je t'ai eu ! Je suis le meilleur, cherche pas House, je suis un pro ! »_

Le diagnosticien lui lâcha un regard brûlant. Cette fois il allait le tuer ! C'était trop !

A la vue de ce regard, Wilson ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

_« Je suppose que je doit partir, c'est ça ? »_

House ne répondit pas, se contentant de ne pas le lâcher des yeux, toujours avec le même regard.

Wilson prit sa veste, et se dirigea vers la porte. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas son portefeuille, c'est-à-dire aucun billet, et pas de carte de crédit pour retirer de l'argent.

_« - Euh… Attends House, j'ai pas mon portefeuille, et j'ai pas d'argent pour l'hôtel, et j'… » _

Face au silence et au manque de réaction de la part de House, Wilson arrêta de tenter de le convaincre, ne finissant même pas sa phrase.

L'oncologue se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, et House tenait la poignée pour la maintenir ouverte. Il regarda Wilson quelques secondes avant de claquer la porte en lâchant :

_« Rien à foutre. »_

*******

_**Blablatage de fin : **_**Bon ba j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Au début je ne savais pas si j'allais le faire partir en slash, mais finalement j'ai trouvé plus sympa que ça se termine comme ça. Ah oui, j'oubliais, j'aime bien les reviews, donc si vous en laissez ça me fera très plaisir ! Même pour me dire que c'est pourri ! ( Mais là faudra pas être trop méchant, parce que après sinon j'vais me vexer… XD)**


End file.
